Episode 6950 (20th August 2014)
"After Moira reveals Aaron is hiding out at the farm, Paddy heads straight there to see him; and Marlon refuses to believe Donna was corrupt and confronts Ross, assuming he must have blackmailed her." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Cain warns Marlon against going to the police. Marlon frets to Laurel that April's memory of Donna could be tainted if he does go to the police. Laurel believes Ross should be punished. Aaron patches things up with Adam and the two plan to head to France. Moira is devastated at the thought of Adam leaving. Priya, Vanessa and Megan tease Leyla about seeing someone when they notice she's glued to her phone. Paddy questions Moira on Aaron's whereabouts and she tells him to go to Butler's Farm. Debbie continues to support Ross as she reassures him Marlon won't go to the police. Paddy finds Aaron at the farm with Adam. Chas, Moira and James burst round to Tall Trees Cottage in an effort to convince Marlon not to go the police. Charity blackmails Jimmy into helping her set Megan up. Chas manages to persuade Marlon not to go to the police when she mentions Aaron is back and has got caught up in it all. Laurel isn't pleased. Paddy catches up with Aaron as he prepares to head back to France. James blames Ross for dragging Donna into the robberies. The police arrive at the garage wanting to know why they've found Aaron's fingerprints on the stolen car. Leyla offers to take a lonely Vanessa out for a night on the town. Jimmy tells Megan that Charity's meeting Harvey at the B&B tomorrow. Debbie refuses to tell the police anything about Aaron. Ross works out that Aaron was responsible for Adam messing up his part in the job and storms off to confront him. The pair come to blows in the backroom of The Woolpack and as Paddy, James and Chas try to pull them apart, Edna catches a glimpse of Aaron through the door. Laurel insists that Marlon shouldn't keep the cash in the house. He suggests hiding it saying it's April's money but she demands that he get rid of it. Cain tells Aaron that he's not going anyway as the police have found out he's back in the country. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, backroom and rear hallway/stairs, beer garden *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway, living room/stairs and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,720,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.5% share, improving on the previous episode. A further 155,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.8%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes